Atlas (mimari)
atlas Yüzü parlak, sık dokunmuş bir tür ipekli kumaş, saten. Dünyanın, bir ülkenin, bir bölgenin fiziksel ve siyasal coğrafyası ile ekonomi, tarih vb. konularda toplu bilgi vermek için bir araya getirilmiş coğrafya haritaları derlemesi. Bir konuyu açıklamak için hazırlanmış resim veya levhalardan oluşmuş kitap. Çeşitli ölçekte ve çeşitli amaçlara yönelik coğrafya haritalarını bir araya toplayan dergi. Atlas. satin. One who sustains a great burden. The first vertebra of the neck, articulating immediately with the skull, thus sustaining the globe of the head, whence the name. A collection of maps in a volume A volume of plates illustrating any subject. A work in which subjects are exhibited in a tabular from or arrangement; as, an historical atlas. A large, square folio, resembling a volume of maps; called also atlas folio. A drawing paper of large size. See under Paper, n. A rich kind of satin manufactured in India. a figure of a man used as a supporting column the 1st cervical vertebra a collection of maps in book form a Titan who was forced by Zeus to bear the sky on his shoulders. Satin. atlas. mapbook. A Titan who was forced by Zeus to bear the sky on his shoulders. a collection of maps in book form. the 1st cervical vertebra. a figure of a man used as a supporting column. An early liquid-fueled rocket, used by US astronauts and still in use for unmanned launches Because of its lightweight construction it uses no staging, but only drops two of its engines. a collection of maps. A book of maps and geographic tables. A bound collection of maps. A book of maps An atlas of the United States has maps of all 50 states and the U S territories. Book of maps. A book of maps. A volume of maps, plates, engravings, tables, etc with or without descriptive letterpress It may be an independent publication or it may have been issued to accompany one or more volumes of text. the result of a comprehensive survey of a large geographical area that maps the occurrence of species in subdivisions of that area An atlas is usually based on a grid of fixed intervals of distance or degrees latitude and longitude It is restricted to a particular season of the year, usually the breeding season. An atlas is a package of maps coverring some part of the world, suitable for use in an application For instance an atlas might have maps of Scotland with more detailed coverage of major cities. a computer-controlled instrument which measures the Staple Length, Staple Strength and Position of Break of individual staples In operation, a continuous belt conveys each staple between an array of lights and an array of photocells, which detects the ends of the staple and enables the length to be measured The staple is then grasped by two sets of jaws and broken The force required is measured in Newtons The two pieces of the broken staple are individually collected and weighed and, from the masses, lengths and core test yield, the staple linear density is calculated and expressed in kilotex; the Staple Strength is expressed as Newtons/kilotex The masses of the two pieces are also used to calculate the Position of Break. A volume of maps, plates, engravings, tables, etc. A collection of maps in book or loose-leaf form, with a standard design, organized around a coherent theme For example, a world atlas, a national atlas, or an historical atlas. Volume of maps, plates, engravings, tables, etc. A volume of maps, which sometimes includes economic, political and/or geographic information. A bound collection of maps, illustrations, informative tables, charts, or textual materials. A volume of maps with or without descriptive text. A bound collection of maps that may include charts, illustrations, tables, and detailed explanations of features on the maps A detailed atlas or map created about the time your ancestors lived in an area can be very helpful in determining where they lived, who their neighbors were, where they might have traveled to church, etc. A bound volume of maps, charts, plates or tables illustrating any subject. One of two huge particle detectors being built for use in experiments at the LHC. Finest woven silk, the best quality of jacquard with the folklore that an entire yard of atlas can be strung through a small ring to show how fine the weave is Expensive and very exclusive and is mostly used for very formal or bridal wear and in collectors Saris. the computerized catalog of books, periodicals, and media materials owned by the TTU Library. A book of maps Healey Library's atlas collection is located on the library's 4th floor. First vertebra , atlas. (i)., (mit). göklere destek olduğu söylenen bir yarı-tanrı. Atlas Mountains Atlas Dağları. (i). atlas (harita kitabı).;(tıb). boyun fıkra kemiklerinin birincisi, atlas, birinci omur; bir çeşit ipekli kumaş, atlas; buyük boy kâğıt. I. Atlas mit. Atlas aşağıdaki anlamlara gelebilir: * Atlas, Yunan mitolojisinde Iapetos ile Klymene'nin 13 çocuğundan en güçlü olanı. * Atlas, bir ya da birkaç konuyu açıklamak için hazırlanmış haritalardan oluşan derleme. * Atlas, Aylık coğrafya ve keşif dergisi. * Atlas, Nilüfer * Atlas (kumaş) * Atlas, mimarlıkta bir saçaklığı, balkonu ya da bir çıkmayı desteklemek için kolon ve sütun olarak kullanılan erkek figürü. ATLAS * ATLAS, Osmanlı dönemi coğrafya yazarlarından İbrahim Hamdi Efendi'nin eserinin ismi. * ATLAS deneyi, Avrupa Nükleer Araştırma Merkezi'nde bir parçacık fiziği deneyi. als:Atlas ar:أطلس (توضيح) bg:Атлас bs:Atlas (čvor) ca:Atles cs:Atlas cy:Atlas da:Atlas de:Atlas el:Άτλας en:Atlas (disambiguation) eo:Atlaso es:Atlas et:Atlas eu:Atlas (argipena) fa:اطلس (ابهام‌زدایی) fi:Atlas fr:Atlas gl:Atlas he:אטלס hr:Atlas hu:Atlasz (egyértelműsítő lap) id:Atlas (disambiguasi) is:Atlas it:Atlas ja:アトラス (曖昧さ回避) ko:아틀라스 la:Atlas lb:Atlas nds:Atlas nl:Atlas no:Atlas oc:Atlàs (omonimia) pl:Atlas pt:Atlas ro:Atlas ru:Атлас simple:Atlas (disambiguation) sk:Atlas sl:Atlas sr:Атлас (вишезначна одредница) sv:Atlas (olika betydelser) uk:Атлас :1 Yüzü parlak, sık dokunmuş bir tür ipekli kumaş. :2 Dünyanın, bir ülkenin, bir bölgenin fiziksel ve siyasal coğrafyası ile ekonomi, tarih vb. konularda toplu bilgi vermek için bir araya getirilmiş coğrafya haritaları derlemesi. :3 Bir konuyu açıklamak için hazırlanmış resim veya levhalardan oluşmuş kitap. :3 "Anatomi atlası. Dil atlası." :1 :2-3 :1 saten :Sabırla koruk helva olur, dut yaprağı atlas :Yaprağa yapış, atlas olsun; toprağa yapış, altın olsun * : :1 atlas kumaş. :2 büyük harita, dünya haritası. : : :1 atlas :1 Atlas; haritalar bütünü atlas Atlas :http://maps.google.com/ map:http://maps.google.com/